Forbidden
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: .:UA:. AnakinxPadmé. Amar, crear lazos de unidad, tener una familia...¿realmente es prohibido o no?.


**"Forbidden"  
**Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)  
_Universo Alterno_

* * *

_"tell me, tell me what could this be,  
Could this be love that enthralls me  
Not just any emotion  
But confidence, affection, and devotion  
Miles apart days away"_

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en los edificiones y las naves que transitaban en la distancia en medio de la noche iluminada por las luces artificiales; meditó sobre los diferentes acontecimientos de los últimos meses.. sus pensamientos se profundizaron en el significado de tantas palabras que le enseñaron desde muy pequeño, una de ellas era la relación que unía la palabra "prohibido" con la palabra "amor", palabras tan sencillas pero a la vez complicadas... al menos en su vida personal.

Recorrió con sus ojos azules profundos el lugar en el que se encontraba, pequeño y en cierta forma acojedor con un toque ligeramente femenino... continuó meditando mientras se levantaba de uno de los muebles cercanos a la gran ventana para encaminarse hacia la habitación que compartía con Padmé.

Cuando entro en la misma pudo ver el rostro relajado de la joven mujer, sus ojos cerrados por completo mientras su pecho se levantaba con cuidado ante el paso acompasado de su respiración; una sonrisa cruzo su rostro ante el dulce ángel que dormía en el lecho, entre las sábanas que muchas veces fueron exparcidas por los suelos cuando ambos se entrelazaban, el uno junto al otro.

Levantó las mantas con cierto cuidado para no despertarla y entró en ellas, acción inmediata en su sueño Padmé se acercó a él en busca del calor de su cuerpo; colocando sus brazos alrededor de su forma la apreto junto a si, juntos el uno junto al otro... su amor prohibido.

Al sostenerla en sus brazos sus pensamientos vagaron nuevamente en los recorridos de su vida en tan corta edad; repitió de nuevo la palabra "prohibido"... era una palabra importante; prohibido significaba tomar riesgos y estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ellos... cerro sus ojos mientras el aroma del ambiento lo llenaba llevandoló al reino de los sueños.

Despertó horas más tarde con los tenues rayos del sol sobre uno de los grandes edificios, observó a la persona cuya cabeza se encontraba en su pecho, sonrió ante la sonrisa suave en sus labios... retiró con cuidado su brazo para dejar a Padmé nuevamente en la cama, descanzando... la noche había sido muy corta para él, porque continuaba meditando sobre los diferentes acontecimientos... después de todo la palabra prohibido era por algo...

Mientras tomaba la ropa de uno de los sillones y comenzaba a cambiarse, meditaba en cada una de las consecuencias que sus decisiones habían llegado a existir... desde el inicio su reencuentro con Padmé había sido sorprendente, 9 años después de no verla... ellos se reencontraron en un baile en Naboo donde Obi-wan y él asistieron como protectores de la reina actual. En aquel baile, él encontró a Padmé... tan hermosa como siempre.

En un principio ella fue la más renuente a su relación, tratando de explicar que la situación de ambos provocaba en ellos un gran impedimento para amarse con libertad, sin embargo, obstinado como él era, no dejo de insistir... de siempre estar con ella hasta que finalmente accedió... ambos iniciaron una relación que había durado alrededor de un año... y ahora tenía una consecuencia que ninguno de los dos planificó.

Coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y la paso por su cabello mientras dejando a un lado el proceso de cambiarse de ropa, dirigió su mirada al sol naciente y los rayos del sol que comenzaban a calentar en pequeños fragmentos su piel. Se preguntó¿cómo debía sentirse ahora con las noticias¿cómo debía sentirse ante los acontecimientos? ahora... que sabía que ella tendría un bebé... un bebé, un hijo...

Finalmente, ante la relación llevada por ambos, ahora se convertirían en pasdres... él se convertirá en padre, el padre deuna pequeña vida que iba creciendo en el vientre de Padmé;desde la muerte de su madre, 6 meses atrás...Padmé se había convertido en alguien necesario para él... de alguna forma ella era su mundo entero y ahora su amor "secreto" les traia un regalo.Mantuvieron en secreto sus sentimientos de los ojos curiosos de otros. Todo había sido dificíl y ahora más que nunca no dejaba de preguntarse como iban a lidiar ellos con la presencia de un bebé...

Sin embargo, pese a todas las dificultades, estaba inmensamente feliz que iba a tener un hijo con Padmé, finalmente una vida que solo era de él para educar, criar y amar. Prohibido era la palabra correcta... prohibido amar, prohibido contraer matrimonio, prohibido crear lazos... prohibido tener un hijo...

¡Iba a tener un hijo, su corazón se lleno de gozo... éste era su bebé, la muestra del inicio de una nueva vida, sonrió recordando la decisión que tomo tan solo horas atrás cuando Padmé reveló su estado actual.

-"¿Anakin?"- escucho la voz de Padmé.

-"Buenos días"- le dedico una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- preguntó preocupada por el estado de Anakin.

La noche anterior la noticia había sido como un golpe que jamás recibió en su vida entera, al principio tuvo miedo de que su reacción fuera muy negativa pues ante la situación actual de ambos habían tratado de tener cuidado pero siempre... puede suceder algo no planificado.

Pocos antes de dormir se había preguntado que sucedería si... ¿Anakin no quería al bebé, antes de recibir una respuesta de él... había colocado su mano sobre el vientre plano en acción involuntaria, apenas tenía 3 meses, no era obviosu estado aún... pero los meses iban a pasar rápido. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios... encontraría la forma de proteger a su bebé, de esconderlo de todos los ojos murmuradores y curiosos sobre ellos.

Padmé amaba a el bebé pues era el resultado del amor entre Anakin y ella; dejando a un lado sus pensamientos observó una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, con una sonrisa enarco una ceja.

-"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"-

-"No..."- seguía sonriendo a ella -"Tan solo te ves hermosa"-

-"Anakin"-

-"Padmé... necesitamos hablar"-

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, instintivamente su mano se encaminó a su abdomen y descanzó ahí, después sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los ojos azules mientras caminaban hacia el sillón en medio de la sala.

-"Es..."- sus palabras se detuvieron -"¿Ésto tiene que ver con el bebé?"-

-"En parte Padmé..."- continuaba sonriendo -"Hemos llevado esta relación durante mucho tiempo..."-

-"Alrededor de un año..."- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco

-"Ahora vamos a tener un bebé"-

-"Anakin..."-

-"No... déjame continuar..."- respiro profundamente -"Vamos a tener un hijo, nuestro hijo... y ante todas las cosas quiero que el bebé nazca bajo el nombre de su padre"-

-"¿Anakin?"- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-"Padmé..."- sus ojos brillaron -"¿Te casarías conmigo?"-

-"Anakin..."- ella tomo sus manos entre las suyas propias -"No quiero que hagas esto por la situación del bebé..."-

-"No... Padmé lo hago por nosotros, por nuestra familia... porque te amo"-

-"Yo..."-

-"Padme Nabierre... ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?"- ahora era su turno de tener las mejillas de color rosado.

-"Si"- respondió decidida

-"Te amo"- Anakin la tomo en sus brazos y sus labios se unieron.

Mientras se abrazaban en la distancia los rayos del sol finalmente iluminaban el lugar; aún tenía muchas cosas con las cuales lidiar... pero este era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, era apenas el comienzo de una nueva vida... lo demás por ahora podía esperar.

* * *

_"But this love chiseled in my heart will stay  
Wanting to grasp you close to me"_

* * *

**"End"  
**

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Hace mucho tiempo escribí la historia como un One-shot, Anakin tiene 19 años y Padmé 24, aún estan jovenes pero son decididos y finalmente felices.

¡Nos vemos!  
Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Escrita:** Sábado, 21 de febrero del 2002.  
**Revisada y Rescrita:** Lunes, 24 de octubre del 2005.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a George Lucas y Lucas Film.


End file.
